Pócima de amor
by BelaUp
Summary: Sanji había guardado "eso" para San Valentín, pero no tenía idea de las consecuencias que esto traería para la tripulación.


**Disclaimer: **One Piece no me pertenece, sino a Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

**Pócima de Amor**

Sanji miraba sigilosamente a través de la ventanilla desde afuera para vigilar (por no decir espiar) a su adorada Nami-swan mientras ésta realizaba tramos en el mapa que arduamente trabajaba. Con recelo miraba de vez en cuando a su alrededor para asegurarse que nadie se diese cuenta de la presencia del pequeño frasco de cristal que poseía en sus manos.

Era el día de San Valentín, y ¿no sería en vano y desapovechador si este día las personas no se amaran y quisieran de la manera de qué la celebración lo amerita?

En la Isla –cuyo nombre no tiene ganas de recordar– en donde estuvo dos años sufriendo aprendió algo que, a pesar que al principio le causó una gran repulsión debido a la manera que lo conoció, le fascinó ya que lograba enamorar a las personas con tan solo una mirada, o al menos quien bebía la poción. Era una difícil mezcla de hierbas únicas de la zona que se tenía que utilizar de medida exacta para que lograra realizar su trabajo eficazmente.

Esperaba a que su navegante se cansara para ofrecerle algo refrescante en donde él se preocuparía de vaciar la "pócima del amor", nombre puesto por los habitantes del lugar.

Pero tras meditar apegado a la ventanilla pensó: ¿no sería poco caballeroso de su parte si obligase a enamorar el corazón de una dama por efectos de una droga? Con estas ideas no quiso seguir con su "misión" y arrojó con desgano el frasco hacia su suerte al mismo tiempo que sacaba un cigarrillo de su pantalón.

Además, ella se hubiese dado cuenta de igual manera gracias al fuerte olor que emanaba aquel líquido.

(…)

La tarde transcurrió normalmente, las chicas tomaban sol y él las regaloneaba con sus postres y bebidas. Los chicos hacían lo suyo y no era algo que le importase en realidad.

Luffy y Usopp le habían llevado para la cena un enorme pez, se veía fresco y apetitoso, y como no quedaba mucha reserva aprovechó en hacer un festín con aquel. Debido al gran tamaño le ordenó a Zoro –porque claro, él no le pediría favores al estúpido del Marimo– que lo cortara lo suficiente para que cupiera dentro de la cocina.

Zoro con mal humor y tras la común discusión que siempre tenía con el cocinero, cedió a cortar el pez que al abrirse empezó a despedir un extraño hedor.

– ¡Argh! ¡¿qué es este olor? – masculló el espadachín mientras se tapaba e intentaba inútilmente que la rara fragancia se alejara – ¡Luffy, trajiste un pez muerto!

–No, no tiene el hedor de carne putrefacta – Sanji sabía perfectamente identificar los aromas que desprendían los diferentes alimentos y condimentos que le ayudaban a cocinar, y definitivamente aquel pescado no estaba descompuesto ni tampoco pertenecía al de algún veneno, pero sentía que en otra circunstancia ya había tenido la oportunidad de estar junto a la esencia.

–Puede ser un olor característico del pez– sentenció finalmente sin estar seguro de sus palabras.

Zoro se limitó a mirarlo no muy convencido, pero terminó por retirarse porque no era su trabajo y no tenía para que meterse en un área que no era su fuerte.

Tras estar un par de horas preparando la cena, llamó a los de la tripulación para que fueran a comer. Los primeros en llegar fueron Luffy –obviamente- y Usopp, que apenas sentados en la mesa empezaron a devorar sus platos.

Los demás llegaron cuando los otros ya iban por la segunda ronda, y no pudieron evitar sentir una fragancia levemente molesta, atenuada con los condimentos que seguramente Sanji había colocado para que no molestara a la hora de comer. No se habían dado cuenta el pequeño aura negro que rodeaba al rubio.

–Sanji-kun, ¿qué es este olor? – No es que dudara del cocinero, pero había algo que inquietaba a la navegante y que no podía explicar.

–Lo tenía el pez que atraparon los chicos– dijo apuntando con el pulgar a Luffy y Usopp que devoraban como si no hubiese un mañana –A contrario de otros peces, no pude quitarle el molesto aroma– para Sanji eso era un sacrilegio como cocinero ¡cómo podría cocinar a los peces del All Blue si no podía con uno que encontró en el camino! Sentía como su mundo se caía abajo, ya no tenía derecho de llamarse cocinero ni persona, tal vez si fuera una planta su vida sería más honorable.

Robin al percatarse de lo que le pasaba a Sanji intentó animarlo un poco –cocinero-san, todo se ve muy delicioso.

Y como por arte de magia, Sanji cambió radicalmente, saltaba y giraba por la cocina exclamando "mi dulce Robin-chwan" o "todo lo hice por amor".

–Este olor pertenece a la flor de los Eruditos– dijo bajito Chopper acaparando la atención de casi todos los tripulantes –es una planta muy difícil de encontrar y es usada para la medicina, pero sola no produce casi ningún efecto– Robin le dio una sonrisa como premiándolo por sus conocimientos y no pudo evitar sentirse alagado, no obstante se mantuvo serio –aun así me sorprende que aquel pez haya podido devorar aquella planta, no crece en los océanos.

–¡¿E-es venenosa Chopper-san? – el músico tenía que asegurarse, no quería morir tan joven.

–No, pero estimula un poco el cerebro, nada grave– sentenció con una sonrisa para hacerlos sentir seguros.

Y fue ahí cuando Sanji reparó en la planta. Era la de la Isla de los Okamas, era parte de la "pócima del amor" que le iba a dar a su adorada Nami-swan esa mañana, era aquella que lanzó a su suerte y ahora estaba en el pez que devoraban su capitán y el tirador. Sanji cayó en pánico.

Corrió antes que nada a taparle los ojos a Luffy ante la sorpresa de todos y la molestia del aludido.

–¡Hey, quiero comer!

–Esto es súper raro– dijo Franky mientras hacia una de sus poses –¿hay algo que deberíamos saber, Sanji-mecha?

El rubio suspiró, no tenía caso ocultarlo.

–En la Isla de los Okamas me dieron una poción y esta mañana me deshice de ella– obviamente omitiría la parte en que pensaba usarlo con la navegante–al parecer cayó al mar y este pez se lo devoró– dijo refiriéndose a la comida– tiene como objetivo que quien lo beba sienta una atracción al primero a quien ve por un lapso de tiempo, aunque pese a eso no sé si corra la misma función ya que está siendo consumida a través del pe…–Sanji fue interrumpido por unos firmes brazo que lo agarraban por la cintura.

–¡Sueltalo! ¿o es que no te conformas conmigo? – era Usopp quien con los efectos del ungüento intentaba separar a su "amado" del capitán.

–¡Ya basta!¡Sanji, suéltame! – a Luffy no le gustaba que le tapasen la visión, le impedía moverse y comer. Evidentemente no había puesto atención en el relato de Sanji.

Entre el forcejeo de Usopp y Luffy le costaba mantenerse firme. Todos quienes se habían quedado observando aquel espectáculo decidieron ayudar al cocinero, sin embargo el tirador realizó un movimiento que lo separó del capitán permitiendo su campo visual. A la expectación de todos, inútilmente intentaron evitar que Luffy lograse visualizar a alguien. Fue en vano.

Mientras Robin y Chopper sostenían a Usopp para permitir que Sanji huyera, Luffy corrió a los brazos de su gran y querido nakama, quien era un gran espadachín y alguien de mucha sabiduría: Brook.

¡Como antes no se había dado cuenta de la gran sensualidad –palabra que desconoce el significado, pero ha escuchado a Sanji decirlo cuando ve algo bello para sus ojos– de su afro, su muy buen sentido de vestir y sus muy graciosos y simpáticos chistes. Además de que cada uno de sus huesos le provocaba un no sé qué muy atractivo.

–¡Yohohoho! Esto me hace sentir muy alagado, Luffy-san– El músico no se sentía molesto como el cocinero ante la muestra de afecto por parte de sus compañeros, pero sentía un poco de miedo ante la mirada del otro espadachín.

–¡Sueltenme! – El tirador no entendía por qué no lo dejaban estar con Sanji.

–¡Tenemos que esperar a que pase el efecto de la droga Usopp! – el reno intentaba con todas sus fuerzas afirmar al moreno, desde que se habían vuelto a reunir tenía más fuerza y no tenía a mano algún tranquilizante que lo dejase dormido –¡el que te sientas atraído por Sanji es solo efecto de ella!

Usopp se sorprendió. ¿Tan evidente era que le gustase el rubio? Aunque claramente no era por efecto de ninguna droga, él no recordaba haber tomado alguna. Además el hecho de que la grandiosa comida del cocinero le hiciera abrir los ojos y se diera cuenta de cuanto le quería profundamente –y no como amigo ni hermano exactamente– no era malo ¿cierto? Pero como el buen mentiroso que era, prefirió seguirles el juego a los muchachos.

–Tienen razón, mejor dejaré en paz a Sanji– Robin no confió en él, pero igual lo soltó y Chopper con lo ingenuo que era no dudo en creerle.

Estaban solamente ellos. Nami había ido tras el cocinero y los otros habían salido a la cubierta para estar un poco más frescos por lo que había pasado.

–Debido a que cocinero-san está ocupado– la arqueóloga abrió el refrigerador–¿por qué no nos encargamos nosotros de la cena, doctor-san?

–¡Claro! ¿qué dices Usopp? – el pequeño miro a su alrededor y el susodicho no se encontraba –¡¿Usopp? –con la desesperación por la fuga del tirador empezó a girar por la habitación–¡Ah! ¡¿Qué haremos Robin?

–No te preocupes– Robin calmadamente seguía con el que hacer de la cocina–después de todo es Nariz Larga-san, tampoco que se lo fuera a devorar.

(…)

Continuará...


End file.
